


Gamer

by Bandshe



Series: Uncharted Fics [24]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe





	Gamer

You turn on the console; Sam is still asleep so you can get away with a few more matches. It took you a while to get as good as you are now and you aren’t going to kill your streak. You throw some pillows on the ground and lay on your stomach. Soon you realize why having the tv and gaming system in your room is a bad idea. You have the headphones on and the lights off, but your swearing is what wakes him up. **  
**

You hear him groan in bed and soon you hear the mattress shift as he gets up. In the corner of your eye you see him approach, but he says nothing and walks over you. You don’t mention his behavior; you’re too busy trying to climb up the leaderboards. Eventually multiplayer gets boring and you switch over to the regular game.

The smell of waffles and bacon permeates the house, but you’re too engrossed in the game to even bother getting up. Sam walks in with a tray of food and sets it down on the ottoman next to you. He clears his throat, but you ignore him; you have a stealth mission to complete.

“Babygirl, you have to eat.”

“I’m not hungry,” you respond without missing a beat.

“You barely ate yesterday. You need this.”

“Later.”

“Fine.” Sam’s used to arguing over your habits and you know he’s right, but everything is so stressful that this is the best escape you have so far; well, that and sex. You can hear him eat and obnoxiously drink his coffee. You grind your teeth but continue playing. “You sure you don’t want any?”

“When I die.”

“You can always pause.” He insisted.

“It will ruin my mojo.” You hear him sighing loudly and sense him approaching.

“So, what can I do to convince you to pause the game and have a little breakfast? Maybe you don’t want breakfast, maybe you’re hungry for something more.” He gets on his knees and runs his finger down your spine. You shiver, but not enough to break your concentration.

“You’re going to have to do a lot more than that, Sam.” You snicker, knowing how that gets to him and that no matter what he does, there is no way you’ll lose. Even his _charm_ could make you falter.. You feel him straddle you, his bulge pressing against your ass as he starts to massage your shoulders. You close your eyes momentarily; it’s been a while. Your lack of focus almost results in your character getting shot by a stray bullet. _Asshole_. You can hear him laugh, almost triumphantly. You won’t let him win.

He continues to dig his fingers into all the knots in your back, working at all the parts that need it the most. You let a moan slip past your lips and you feel him lean over you and whisper into your ear, “If you stop playing now you’ll get the full benefit of this massage, maybe even a full body massage.”

You scoff and keep playing. He knows that once you’re playing a game, you’re totally immersed. You summon all your willpower to keep on going and eventually you’re able to ignore, to a degree, his attempts at seducing you. You feel him get up; finally he realizes you have won this. The realization that he’s not giving up is his hand traveling up your leg and under your shorts. You clear your throat, a clear sign he’s getting to you.

“You know, I don’t think this is enough of a challenge for you. I think you should do some multiplayer.” He suggests it as if you’ll die quicker. He knows your rank, your kill streak, but he also knows you have a tendency to be cocky and get killed in the most ridiculous ways; like that time you were celebrating too close to a car and it exploded. He will never let you live that one down.

You groan as you quit and return to the main menu.

“Attagirl.”

Just hearing that makes you shiver. You’re tempted to stop; he knows what gets you wet, what gets you going, but you can’t give in. You select an easy campaign, hoping he doesn’t see.

“Uh, uh, uh. I want you to pick something… _harder_ ,” he growls as his hand travels even higher.

 _Motherfucker_. You pick a game and don’t recognize any of the players, which only makes it harder. You don’t know how anyone will work as a team. You groan in anger and that’s enough for Sam to pull your panties to the side and slip in a finger. You turn off the mic and let out a gasp.

“I bet I can get you before the game starts.”

“I can’t die in the lobby, Sam.”

“Yeah, but you can give up.” He’s smug as if he knows he’s going to win. This is his game and he has his own ranking system going on.

The game starts and you turn the mic back on and start to strategize. You always lead; it’s foolish when you’re with people you don’t know, but it seems that people are willing to listen this time. Your team is destroying the other and by the sounds Sam is making he’s pretty pissed. He slips another finger in, finding and pressing on your spot. You clench around his fingers as he begins to thrust them in and out. You clear your throat again and he goes faster. You feel him remove his fingers and you let out a whimper.

“Oh, so you want more?”

You don’t want to say it, everything in you is saying you shouldn’t cave in, that you must last longer. You feel your shorts being peeled off of you and then feel him straddle you.

“Sam?”

“Yes, dear?”  
  
You quickly mute your mic. “Are you fucking naked?”

“Only where it matters,” he laughs.

Now you know he’s serious. Now you know you’re going to have to try harder.

He slides his shaft between your ass cheeks slowly until you’re squeezing the controller. He still won’t win, you can’t let him.

“Oh, what the fuck?!” You nearly push Sam off of you.

“What?”

“I fucking got kicked. And no, that doesn’t count as a win for you.”

You search for any of your friends that are playing the game; you get lucky and find two. You join their game and now Sam will have to try harder, and he does. You turn the mic back on and that’s when he leans over and really tries to get you going.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard, everyone in game will hear you cum.”

“Motherfucker.”

“What was that Chaos?” one of your friends asks.

“I-I pulled a muscle.”

“Sure you did,” he whispers in your ear.

 _Play the game, play the game, play the game_ , You repeat to yourself. The match is already near the end so you got lucky. You’re back in the lobby and Sam gets off of you. This time you didn’t think you’d won, this time you’re suspicious.

He props your ass up, and the next thing you know you feel his tongue teasing your entrance.

“Oh, God,” you whisper.

He spreads you open and licks a long strip along your slit. You clench your jaw; you don’t want to let him hear you moan. He can’t win. He slips in a finger, you feel yourself getting close. _No, he can’t win_. You continue to repeat this to yourself. He starts pumping faster and you waver, you begin to look down. You get shot.

“You’re losing focus, babygirl.”

“Fuck off.” You do your best not to moan, not to let him know he’s getting to you.

He pulls his fingers out slowly and you hope he’s finally given up, but then you feel his hands on your hips. _Oh, fuck, no, please don’t_. He teases your entrance with his cock. You begin to back up into it. You can’t resist, you could never resist.

Your team mates are yelling for assists and your mind is swimming, you can’t think straight. You run to each squadmate to help them, but you’re moving slower, you’re getting sloppy. They ask  what’s going on, you’re never this unfocused. You’re making stupid mistakes and the enemy is exploiting them, but you’re still alive.

Sam isn’t gentle this time around; no, instead his hips slam against yours as he thrusts in.

“Fuck. Oh, fucking Christ,” you scream out.

Sam fucks you harder, his hand moving to your clit. He leans over and whispers in your ear about how wet you are, how he loves it when you tighten around his cock. He rubs your clit harder, faster until you’re so close to the edge that you finally drop the controller.

“Attagirl. Just let go and cum for me.”

“Sam,” you whimper.

“Louder. I want them to hear.”

You know no one can hear you, you’re mic is muted so you can scream as loud as you want, and you do.

“Sam, I’m coming. Oh, God damn you.” You hear your character die but you don’t give a fuck. Your fingers dig into the pillow and you let yourself go. You feel his nails dig into your hips followed by a low grunt as he comes. He pulls out slowly, letting a mix of your juices drip down your thighs. You collapse onto the pillows trying to catch your breath when you hear,

“I sure hope that was worth costing us the game.”

“Sure as hell seemed like it.”

“I wish someone could fuck me like that.”

You get up quickly and check your mic. The fucking mic is on the whole time, they could hear everything. You begin to panic, you know they stream the matches, you know this will end up all over the internet and all Sam can do is laugh.

“Oh my god guys, please tell me you didn’t stream this match.” You’re in a total panic. “Delete it from the channel, please.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“Percy, I fucking swear. I know where you live.”

“Okay, okay, no need to be so hostile. I’m turning off the stream and deleting it. I mean it wasn’t our best match anyways.”

“I wonder why,” somebody else in the group snickers.

“I’m headed out, I need to eat.”

“Are you going to eat a sausage?” Percy laughs at his own joke.

“Ugh, I fucking hate you.” You don’t bother saying goodbye to the group, just quit and turned off the console.

You turn around and look at Sam’s smug face, the face he always has when he wins. “You’re an asshole.”

“See, if you just quit the game and had breakfast with me, none of this would’ve happened.”

“I do have to admit though, it was worth the loss.”


End file.
